There has been provided a hybrid vehicle using as a power source for running (i) an internal combustion engine driven by fuel combustion and (ii) a motor driven by a battery. As disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example, a charge-discharge management apparatus is known so as to save fuel consumed by the internal combustion engine of the hybrid vehicle. The charge-discharge management apparatus creates a schedule concerning whether or not to operate the internal combustion engine and the motor and charge the battery along an estimated route. The charge-discharge management apparatus allows a control apparatus to provide control in accordance with the schedule.    Patent Document 1: JP 2000-333305 A (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,347)    Patent Document 2: JP 2001-183150 A
However, the scheduling is time-consuming. By the time the scheduling is complete and the control starts in accordance with the schedule, the hybrid vehicle may have already finished traveling part of the estimated route to be scheduled. Prolonging the time for scheduling increases a distance traveled by the hybrid vehicle before the control starts in accordance with the schedule.
In this manner, there may be a difference between a start point for a scheduled path and a start point for the control in accordance with the schedule. Increasing the difference also increases a difference between the actual remaining battery quantity at the start point for the control and the scheduled remaining battery quantity at the same point. As a result, the scheduled control becomes less effective.
In a worst case, a phenomenon as shown in FIG. 13 occurs. FIG. 13 shows an estimated route 63 settled between a start point 61 and a destination 62. If the scheduling starts at the start point 61, a hybrid vehicle has already traveled to a point 64 until completion of the scheduling. The result is to increase a difference at the point 64 between the scheduled remaining battery quantity and the actual remaining battery quantity. Another automatic or manual rescheduling is further needed.
If the second scheduling starts at the point 64, the hybrid vehicle has already proceeded to a point 65 until completion of the scheduling. The result is to increase a difference at the point 65 between the remaining battery quantity according to the schedule and the actual remaining battery quantity. Yet another automatic or manual rescheduling is needed. There is repeated a cycle of scheduling, causing a difference between the scheduled and actual remaining battery capacities, and rescheduling. As a result, scheduled control is unavailable along the estimated route 63.